Attention to Detail
by Diamond Mask
Summary: Roy Mustang always pays attention to the finer details, especially when it comes to Edward. Roy x Ed fluff. Yaoi.


**Attention to Detail **

**Summary:** Roy always pays attention to the finer details, especially when it comes to Edward. Roy x Edward fluff. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor claim ownership of any of the respective characters.

**A/N:** This little gem is due to much fangirling between me and the lovely azilver and because she loves Roy/Ed fluff as much as I do :) Not much in the way of warning, just a bit of swearing.

* * *

It was that time of the year again.

Edward sighed, grumbling unhappily under his breath as he squinted down the row of soldiers standing at attention. He leaned forward, sticking his head past the hips and torso of the soldier standing beside him to catch a glimpse of the officer in command of the uniform inspection.

Pristine and handsome as ever, Roy Mustang was conducting the inspection with his usual aplomb –meaning that Riza was the one checking for correct dress and berating offenders, while Roy sauntered by, surreptitiously hiding a yawn every now and then, and directing stern comments where they were expected.

_Lazy bastard. _

Edward narrowed his eyes, tugging irritably on the tight collar of his shirt. Al had starched it to perfection – perhaps _too_ well. It felt like an iron collar around his neck. Ed sighed again, scratching at an imaginary itch on his chest. He slouched where he stood, scuffing his shoes now and then. Mindless to the disapproving stares that his sloppy appearance and posture were attracting from the other soldiers, Edward kept his gaze trained on the commanding officer.

Closer. Closer. And then he was standing over him, mocking black eyes sweeping over Ed from head to toe. Riza's perusal of his uniform yielded an approving nod at the clean stiffness of his shirt collar but her lips pinched together in a disapproving line when she noted the straggly condition of his jacket and the scuff marks scarring his shoes. She pointedly marked a large black cross next to Edward's name.

_Doesn't matter_, the young alchemist thought. _She knows I won't pay any attention to warnings about uniform dress._ And judging by the resigned look on Riza's face, she knew it very well. Edward turned his attention back to the real test and lifted his chin to meet Roy's eyes, before trailing his gaze pointedly across the colonel's own uniform. Roy's eyes did the same to Edward, resting for a brief moment on Edward's chest.

A slight smirk –barely visible– twitched at the corner off his mouth.

"Try to make an effort next time, Fullmetal."

"_Try to make an effort next time, Fullmetal"? That's it?_

_He didn't notice what I did. And even if he did, he doesn't care to show it. _

Edward's shoulders drooped slightly, but he was determined not to let his disappointment show. If Roy didn't want to give him the slightest acknowledgement, well then, Edward was not going to let him gain any satisfaction from it. He nodded stiffly, adding a cold, "Acknowledged, sir. I'll try my best for next time, _sir_."

Even Riza winced at that.

As the inspection trailed to an end, Edward was tempted to just up and leave, but frequent threatening glances from Hawkeye kept him firmly in place until the inspection was formally dismissed. He left as quickly as he could, aching to get the uniform off and toss it in his cupboard until the next inspection, which was probably in six months time, knowing Roy. _Which suits me just fine_, Edward thought. In fact, six months was all too soon.

A hand dropped down onto his shoulder, accompanied by a familiar, smooth voice saying, "No need to rush, Fullmetal." Edward was tempted to shrug it off and continue walking, but against his better judgement, he turned around.

"Is there something you need, _sir_?"

"Your presence in my office would be a start, Fullmetal."

Edward scowled; a "fuck off, bastard" ready on his lips. But Roy anticipated him –like he always did– and smiled that disarming grin of his, adding "I received some new files which may interest you. Alchemic reports from the North, I believe. They mention the Philosopher's Stone."

A muscle in the younger man's cheek twitched. Without a word, Edward stomped past him, heading in the direction of the colonel's office. Roy caught up with him easily, smiling behind Ed's back. The short journey to his office maintained a stony silence, though Roy was obliged to break it in order to greet passers by. Edward, now sulking, patently ignored everyone else's existence. When they reached Roy's office, Edward did not wait for the colonel to enter first, but kicked the door open and immediately flopped down on the couch.

"Well?" he said ungraciously. "Show me the reports."

Roy shuffled through a stack of documents on his desk. "I would, Edward, but I'm afraid they don't exist. For now, anyway."

Edward huffed, looking disgusted. "I knew you were lying, you jerk."

"Hmm, and yet you are still here, Fullmetal."

The boy said nothing, only sneering.

_Still such a child, Edward_, the colonel thought fondly. He left the desk and moved to where the younger man sat splayed on the couch, standing in the place he knew would irritate Ed the most –above him. Golden eyes narrowed, refusing to meet Roy's gaze because that meant looking _up_.

"You know, I bet you didn't even do half of this yourself," he said abruptly, looking pointedly at Roy's pristine uniform.

"Whatever makes you think I hadn't? I am perfectly capable of putting my own uniform in order."

Edward reached up and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, dragging Roy down to his eye level. "Liar. I know you got Hawkeye to do everything for you. I'd bet she even had your boots polished because she knew you'd be too fucking lazy to do it."

"No," the colonel replied rather amiably. "…But she did starch my shirt."

The teenager grinned suddenly. "Al starched mine."

Roy dropped beside him, pressing a gloved hand searchingly against the boy's waist. "You see, we are two of a kind," he murmured, his hand travelling to meet Ed's chin. Edward wriggled impatiently against the demanding hands.

"I'm still mad at you," he warned. "You don't know what I'll do if you don't stop."

"No pursuit is a worthy one without a little danger, wouldn't you say, Fullmetal?" Roy's voice dropped lower on 'Fullmetal' caressing it with his voice and tongue. As his warm lips met Edward's neck, the boy groaned helplessly, _hating_ that Roy could always have this effect on him.

Needless to say, Roy Mustang had Edward naked and all-too-willing in a matter of minutes.

Later that evening, Edward stirred, lips pursing sleepily as he felt the tags around his neck being tugged. He batted the offending hand away with a growl but didn't protest when he felt arms sliding around his waist and pulling him against heavy warmth.

"Did you enjoy the inspection earlier…" Teeth nipped at his ear, making him groan. "…Fullmetal?"

"Bastard…" Edward slurred. "You did that on purpose, didn't you? You _did_ see it."

"Perhaps I did."

"Jerk," the boy muttered, dropping back into his slumber again, unconsciously grasping his dog tags in his flesh hand. Smiling, Roy gently pried the tags loose, fingertips tracing over the name etched there. It was a rough job –Ed really didn't have much finesse with the finer details at times– but Roy would smooth it out with his alchemy. It was the least he could do for such a sweet gesture that Ed was willing to make in public.

His fingertips traced the name again, delighting in the irregular lines of _Edward Elric-Mustang_ inscribed there.

Roy smiled and leaned down to whisper into his lover's ear, "You pass, Ed."

* * *

END

* * *


End file.
